


Fanvideo: Barry & Iris || Beauty And The Beast AU ||

by Deanmonmon



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fanart, Fanvids, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, Romance, Scars, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanmonmon/pseuds/Deanmonmon
Summary: Barry survives a terrifying lightning strike that leaves a permanent scar on his face. He has a hard time coming to terms with it.





	Fanvideo: Barry & Iris || Beauty And The Beast AU ||

Please like, share and subscribe to my YouTube channel. Your support is very much appreciated. :)


End file.
